


Skywalker Agency

by kyloshux



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Oral Sex, People Watching, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloshux/pseuds/kyloshux
Summary: You blushed under his growing smirk and looked down at his hand. He followed your gaze and let his fingers trail higher up your thigh but not as high as you wanted it to go which made you whine out in frustration,” I still have to work, princess. I’m far behind on my designs and paperwork. I’m sure you’ll find a way to entertain yourself, won’t you?”





	

You sighed softly, rubbing over the same spot that had been marked with dust yet that has been washed away fifteen minutes ago. You were bored to say the least. There was nothing to do and nowhere to go. You just felt as if you were stuck in time. The hours went by slowly.

You looked up at the clock. 2:43 pm. 

It wasn’t fifteen minutes that you had been scrubbing at the spot. It had been merely two minutes! You groaned and shook your head, rolling the rag into a ball and chucking it into the sink. You had absolutely nothing to do.

You cleaned your house until there wasn’t a speck of dust or dirt to be seen. You made preparations for what you would cook for dinner. You finished your homework hours ago. You grew tired of watching television so you tried going on your laptop to surf the internet but that also proved that you were not entertained.

Your mind trailed back to your boyfriend, as it did practically every second that he wasn’t with you. He was the proud owner and designer of one of the largest modeling and fashion agencies in the world and you were lucky enough to be the girl he was dating. 

Luke Skywalker. Cunning. Intelligent. Hardworking. Diligent. Not to mention drop dead handsome.

You sighed, your heart sinking lower than what it had been. He always left at 8 am sharp and returned home twelve hours later. That never appeased you and your twenty-six-year-old boyfriend knew so. Nevertheless, he made you happier than any woman could ever be whenever he was around so you supposed waiting for him to return home was worth it.

You were a university student at the moment, only twenty years old and often insecure when it came to your relationship with your boyfriend. Whenever you both went out, you could feel eyes on both of you and you could see the looks people gave you. Your boyfriend reassured you, telling you that they were merely jealous and wished that they were in your position.

With you coming from a middle class family, you used to often struggle with paying the high cost of attendance fee that your university made you pay. Well into your relationship with your boyfriend, Luke had surprised you with paying for your four-year tuition fee and offering you to live with him rather than the small dorm room that you had. With much deliberation and thinking, since you were not a leech, you accepted his invitation, feeling ecstatic to be able to live in your boyfriend of two years’ home.

People accused you of dating him just for his money but he shut down those rumors, emphasizing on the fact that you never once asked for money or for things for him to buy you. You watched on as he ranted on and on in the middle of an interview about how you were the kindest, most selfless and humble person any person could ever meet and about how much he loved you. That night, you both made love for the first time (you had just turned eighteen) and he whispered to you about how much he loved you and was so thankful for you.

He treated you with respect and civility, always showering you with love and affection. You couldn’t ask for a better partner. Two years later, you both were still as in love as you had been when you had started dating when you were sixteen and he twenty-two. Your parents were extremely skeptical of your relationship at first. They didn’t like the age difference but year after year, they slowly warmed up to him until you were finally an adult and he waited for you. 

You snapped out of your daze and looked up at the clock once again. 2:51 pm. 

You groaned once again and sighed. You only wished that eight o’clock came faster. You then came up with an idea which made you grin from ear to ear.

If your boyfriend wouldn’t come to you. You’d just have to go to your boyfriend.

You went up to your bedroom that you shared with your boyfriend, humming softly as you went to the walk in closet. Your boyfriend had a far too large mansion for your liking. You felt as if you could get lost in it with all the different rooms he had but you didn’t complain. You were lucky enough to be in the same vicinity as your boyfriend. The bedroom was painted a nice navy blue with white paint over it designed as beautiful trees. There was a large king sized bed in the middle of it and a nightstand beside it where your favorite book rested on top of it and a lamp towered over it. On the far right, the was a door that led to the walk in closet and the far left opened to your large bathroom. 

Luke had put up paintings that you had drawn around the bedroom as well which made you blush and refuse when he did but he continuously reminded you about how much of an amazing artist you were. You were an artist on the side when you weren’t busy with school and your personal life but whenever you drew, Luke always found a way to praise your skill.

You smiled softly, reaching into one of the marble drawers and taking out a light blue lingerie. It was one of Luke’s favorites and you wanted your surprise to be the best one for a while. It matched the shade of his eyes and there were jewels that traced the hem of the lacey underwear. It brought out the color of your eyes and hugged your curves as well which made your boyfriend admire the set even more.

You changed out of your tank top and sweatpants, put on the beautiful lingerie before covering it with a casual floral dress that reached three inches above your thighs and your grey bomber jacket. You matched your outfit with plastic grey heels and you smiled softly, thinking of your boyfriend’s face when he’d see you. You made sure your face looked presentable enough, having learned how to do makeup from the many times your boyfriend had taken you to award shows and fashion shows. 

You went back downstairs and quickly made lunch for your boyfriend so he wouldn’t think you appearing at his workplace would be too questioning. Wrapped in a plastic bag, you made your boyfriend grilled shrimp with salad, plantains, and mashed potatoes. It was simple but you wanted to get to him before lunch arrived and he would have to go out to a restaurant and go eat. 

Thirty minutes later, you were walking up to your boyfriend’s enormous building, Skywalker Agency, nervousness arising in you. As you walked in, you gave a small smile to the receptionist, assuring her that you had no need for her to ring your boyfriend and alert him that you were there.

Stepping off of the elevator and onto the last floor of the tall building, you were met with Luke’s glass walls and your boyfriend inside of his office, deeply engrossed in a drawing. You smiled fondly and rang the buzzer that was beside his door. 

“Come back later!” The man called out, his words muffled through his door

You stifled a giggle,” That’s a shame, sir. I would have thought that you’d be happy to see me.” You called back out. Your boyfriend, upon hearing your voice, looked up with a confused expression on his face. He called out for you to come in and he smiled, standing up to greet you, pushing his papers to the side to continue his drawings later on.

“Hi, beautiful. Why are you here?” He murmured, leaning in to give you a tender kiss. You smiled into the kiss that the five foot eight man was giving you,” Not that I’m complaining. I’m just surprised.” He chuckled

You blushed and gave him a soft smile, showing him the container that you had his food in,” I finished all my work for uni and I cleaned the house in such a short amount of time that I just decided to come and visit you. I also made you some lunch, baby. I missed you.”

He smiled fondly and kissed you once again, gratefully accepting his food,” I missed you too, gorgeous, but you shouldn’t have. I don’t want you cleaning the house. That’s why we have maids, (y/n).” 

You smiled shyly,” I wanted to, Lukey.”

He shook his head but smiled, kissing your temple lovingly,” Have you eaten since breakfast, darling?” You shook your head in response and he smiled,” We can eat together.”

He led you to his desk and he sat down on his leather chair. When he saw that you just stood, he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you down to sit on his lap. You squealed and giggled as his arm was woven around you protectively to prevent you from falling on the ground. He laughed along with you, kissing your cheek lovingly.

“You know I could have pulled up a chair, right?” You giggled as you rested your head against his shoulder

He chuckled as he opened the bag and took the container of food out,” I know but, I like you on my lap whenever I get the chance.” He smirked as you blushed and swatted at his chest playfully at which he laughed at, always loving how flustered you got,” This looks amazing, beautiful.”

You blushed and murmured out a thank you before he spoon fed you some of the mashed potatoes. You smiled and closed your eyes, listening to your boyfriend speak to you about his day and the different designs he had made while he fed himself and you. He never complained about his job. On the contrary, he idolized it. He was humble and thankful for all the opportunities he had had to be able to have such a successful agency. You ran your fingers through your boyfriend’s unruly curly hair, loving how he never truly fixed his hair if it wasn’t you doing it for him.

You moved to get up and sit across his desk on a chair but he tightened his arm around you at which you huffed,” Baby, I can sit in a chair too, you know?”

“But I don’t want you to.” He pouted and you shook your head, giggling softly, getting comfortable on his lap

“What if someone walked in?” You tried to argue but the warmth that radiated off of him was more than enough to let him win the small argument.

“I don’t care. It won’t be the first time that someone saw you on my lap.” He pointed out and you blushed, hiding yourself away from his smirk,” I focus more with you here anyway.” He hummed, kissing your sweet spot behind your ear that made goosebumps arise on your body.

You watched as he centered his attention back to his drawings of the beautifully elegant dresses that he’d most likely have for his new season. You bit your lip as he had one hand resting on your upper thigh, absentmindedly rubbing over it as he continued drawing. He obviously didn’t know what he was doing to you because he was distracted by his work but with the feeling of wetness pooling in your underwear, you had to bite down harder to avoid letting out a moan. 

You put your legs on either side of one of his thighs to seem as if you wanted to get more comfortable but you bit your lip harder at the small amount of friction you had. You wanted more. You needed more.

You looked over at your boyfriend and you almost whined out in frustration when you saw that he wasn’t paying any attention to you, still so into his passionate stream of ideas. He still had his hand on your upper thigh, now playing with the hem of your dress.

“Daddy...” You whispered out, almost ashamed of how desperate you sounded. Almost.

That caught his attention. He tore his eyes away from his paper to you. You bit your lip and moaned when his eyes scanned your body,” How are you so aroused, princess?”

You blushed under his growing smirk and looked down at his hand. He followed your gaze and let his fingers trail higher up your thigh but not as high as you wanted it to go which made you whine out in frustration,” I still have to work, princess. I’m far behind on my designs and paperwork. I’m sure you’ll find a way to entertain yourself, won’t you?”

He turned back to his drawings as you bit your lip. He was basically inviting you to do anything you wanted, no questions asked. 

You slowly began rubbing up and down his thigh, moaning softly as you felt the friction you needed. It wasn’t enough but it would do until Luke decided to have you. Your boyfriend seemed pleased with your decision because his thigh rose at which you squealed and moaned. The amazing feeling of the fabric of your thong and his dress pant against your clit and your folds was overwhelming, making you feel high off of the pleasure. 

“Oh Daddy…” You moaned, leaning against his large wooden desk as you rolled your hips against his knee, wanting to feel more.

“You like playing with yourself on Daddy’s thigh, princess?” You could only nod, overcome with extreme pleasure,” Take your dress off, princess. Daddy wants to see your body.”

“What if someone sees?” You breathed out as you continued rutting against his thigh yet began taking your jacket off as your boyfriend instructed.

“Do you want to stop, princess?” He chuckled when you shook your head quickly,” Daddy’s good girl.” He hummed, sitting back on his chair and disregarding his work as he watched you slowly peel off your dress to reveal your blue lingerie. You heard him take a sharp intake of breath as he placed his hands on your curves, tracing over every fraction of the lace until one of his hands was placed over your wet mound,” You wore this for me, princess?”

“I wanted to surprise you, Daddy.” You admitted, moaning as he rubbed you through your soaked thong.

“This has been quite the surprise, princess. Daddy is pleased.” He smirked, biting down on your shoulder as you moaned once again,” Are you going to cum for me, princess? Or do you want to cum on my tongue?”

You wanted to so deeply cum on his thigh but his tongue was far much better as an offer. You responded the latter in a moan and he chuckled, picking you up easily and sitting you down on top of his desk. You moved to take your heels off but he shook his head, speaking up and telling you that he loved them on you with your lingerie.

He hummed as he sat up, admiring your gorgeous body, his eyes trailing up and down your body, not wanting to miss any part of you.

“Daddy’s gorgeous girl.” He murmured, tracing a finger over the gleaming diamonds, enraptured in the detailing,” Always so beautiful... so perfect for Daddy.” He hummed softly as he hooked his fingers on the sides of your panties and dragged them down your smooth legs. For a moment, he brought your underwear up to his nose with closed eyes and inhaled the scent of your dripping sex deeply before exhaling. When he opened his eyes, the pupils were blown wide open. You whined in response to his actions. He just chuckled and reached to untie the strings of the top.

“As much as I love it on you, princess, Daddy wants to see his girl’s beautiful body.” He hummed, smiling in satisfaction when you were completely nude in front of him,” Daddy’s gorgeous princess.”

“Daddy...” You whined, rubbing against his wooden desk for any sense of satisfaction.

He chuckled fondly, watching you as he took his black blazer off, standing up as he folded it neatly, placing it on the chair that stood across from his own. You watched with hungry eyes as your boyfriend unbuttoned his navy blue shirt and folded it neatly as well, setting it aside on the chair. He walked back to you and rested his large hands on your upper thighs as you wrapped your legs around his waist to find a way to bring him closer to you.

“Daddy’s little princess is so needy.” He chuckled, leaning down to capture your lips in his at which you responded immediately with fervor. He took his time with exploring your mouth. He loved being sensual when you two had sex while you craved for him to dominate you,” Lay down, princess.”

You did as you were told, pouting when you had to look up at the sky rather than your boyfriend’s handsome face. Luke, on the other hand, sat back down on his leather chair, a small smirk playing on his lips as he looked at your warmth, slick with your desire for him. Only him. 

He licked his lips before leaning in and pressing open mouthed kisses along your inner thighs, breathing in the intoxicating scent of your sex. As he got closer, you shivered in need, wanting him on you already. As if he had read your mind, your boyfriend pressed his tongue flat against your folds, moaning happily at already having your taste. You moaned breathlessly, rolling your hips against his tongue at which he stopped you. He placed his hands on either side of your thighs and made sure to have a strong hold of them before he focused back on happily licking at your cunt. You moaned out Daddy over and over again and he moaned at times, having the vibrations course through your body and making you squirm.

You felt something cold and cylindrical enter you and you gasped in surprise as it vibrated inside of you. He chuckled, his tongue still on your clit as the vibrator buzzed inside of you. It’s not as if you didn’t know about the sex toy before. After all the times you had visited him at his agency and left wrecked, he knew to keep many items for the both of you to use. You could only let out more strings of moans as the toy vibrated inside of you and your boyfriend continued giving your pussy attention with his mouth.

Luke looked up and was pleased to see that you were still looking up at the sky. He hummed as he pulled away from your folds, taking the vibrator out as well which made you whine in protest. He chuckled fondly,” Sit on Daddy’s lap, princess.” He ordered

You obediently followed what your boyfriend demanded of you, biting your lip when you got situated on his lap, his large hands on your hips. His eyes raked over your nude body, giving you words of praise. You just smiled proudly, knowing that you were the only one he looked at like this. The only one he’s loved this much. His only princess.

He smiled softly,” Daddy has to stretch you, princess.” He hummed and you almost immediately opened your mouth after at which he chuckled,” Daddy’s good girl.” He said proudly as he put one of his warm hands on the small of your back while the other pushed four fingers inside of your mouth.

You moaned happily and closed your lips around his long digits, keeping your eyes locked with his as you licked and sucked over his fingers. His face remained expressionless but with the feeling of his growing erection pressing against your bum, you knew it made him feel a certain type of way. You slicked over the fingers thoroughly, knowing that that would be your only lube, unless he decided otherwise. 

He took his fingers out of your mouth and smirked softly at the whine you let out,” What do you want Daddy to do, princess?” He hummed

You put your head on his shoulder,” Please finger me, Daddy. I want you inside me already.” You begged. You must have said the right thing because two fingers pushed into you and you moaned out your boyfriend’s name loudly.

“Daddy’s little girl. Always so needy, so ready for Daddy.” He murmured approvingly as his fingers went deep in you and hooked the way you loved them to. You were breathlessly moaning his name, rolling your hips against his fingers,” You know my receptionist can see everything? You probably came over here, knowing I had my security cameras installed. She probably called everyone over to see how much of a slut you are. My slut.”

“Only yours. Your slut.” You moaned louder as he pushed his third finger in

You hadn’t known about his cameras or maybe he had told you before but you had simply forgotten. Nevertheless, he found it arousing to have others watch you both so you didn’t care. You loved pleasing him and, to be quite honest, the thought of having others watching you both with you moaning his name and being putty in his hands made the situation much more erotic. 

He chuckled in response, his three fingers inside of you with his thumb circling around your clit. You withered on his legs, shamelessly panting against his neck as he held you up with one arm around your waist protectively. 

“Do you want Daddy’s last finger, princess?” You nodded quickly and he chuckled fondly,” Such a good girl for Daddy. I might even let you cum. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, princess?” Once again, you nodded fervently, wanting so desperately to cum after such a long time of him playing with you.

You moaned obscenely when his fourth finger finally entered you. He stretched your walls and you whined against his neck, clenching around his fingers. He chuckled darkly and curled his fingers to brush against your sweet spot at which you moaned. You rolled your hips against his fingers, wanting to feel more.

“Beg to cum, princess.” He hummed, turning his head and kissing you hard

You moaned and kissed him back before pulling away from him,” Please, Daddy. I need to cum. I’ve been such a good girl for you!” You whined, looking up at him desperately. You arched your back and moaned when he nodded, releasing all over his fingers.

“Daddy’s beautiful girl. Always so perfect. You did so good, princess. Daddy’s so proud.” Your boyfriend cooed as he slipped his fingers out of you, picking you up and placing you back on his desk.

You watched him with hungry eyes as he looked back at you and licked his fingers, slick with your cum. Desperate for any type of touch, you began playing with yourself as Luke watched on, an eyebrow raised.

“You didn’t ask Daddy for permission, princess. That’s not what a good girl does. Maybe I should punish you.” He spoke up and you widened your eyes, freezing in your spot.

His punishments ranged between his moods and with what he preferred. You couldn’t imagine what he would want to do now.

“Please, Daddy. I’ll be good, I promise.”

He chuckled and shook his head, standing up from his leather chair and standing in between your open legs. He began unhooking his belt and you bit your lip as his black dress pants were lowered down to the ground. Your eyes lowered down to his bare chest, wanting to run your hands down it, always loving his muscles and the feel of his skin under your fingertips. He put two fingers under your chin and raised your head. He leaned down to press a kiss against your mouth and you sighed happily, kissing him back immediately.

“Of course you’ll be good, princess.” He hummed

You bit your lip as he ordered you to put your hands behind your back. You followed orders and watched as he wrapped his belt around your wrists, tight enough to restrict you from moving your hands from their bond but not enough to hurt you too much.

“Daddy, I want to touch you.” You pouted as you looked up at the smug blue eyed man

He chuckled and leaned down to press another kiss on your lips,” I know you do, princess, but you need to be punished.” He tutted, smiling softly as he ran his fingers through your hair.

You nodded, guessing that that wasn’t too bad. He hadn’t said anything about straying from fucking you which made you happy. You watched as he slid his boxers down his legs and to the ground. You felt your mouth water as his large cock slapped against his abdomen. His eyes locked with yours and he had a soft smile on his face as he saw the desperation in your eyes. 

“You look so beautiful tied up for Daddy, princess.” Luke murmured, bringing a hand up to stroke your cheek.

“I do, Daddy?” You smiled softly as you looked up at him

He smirked softly and nodded, bringing you to the edge of his desk,” Of course, princess. Such a beautiful girl for me.” 

You gasped and moaned loudly when his cock entered you swiftly. You heard him take a sharp intake of breath and you so badly wanted to wrap your arms around him. He began to thrust in and out of you at a quick pace, obviously desperate and wanting more and more of you.

“Oh, Daddy!” You moaned, leaning in to suck a hickey on the base of his neck, leaving your mark on him.

Your boyfriend put his hand on your shoulder and lightly pushed you down to rest your back against his wooden table as you had before. The same hand wrapped around your neck and you arched your back as your boyfriend thrusted into you harder. 

"You like that, princess? Daddy wrecking you and taking care of you?" He asked, his smirk wide as you moaned out his name, a bit strained from his hand around your neck but you didn't care

"Yes, Daddy! I love it!" You moaned, always loving the way how Luke left you with jellylike legs and with a limp for days

He was about to answer when he looked up and saw one of his employees, Vanessa, standing outside of his office and watching on with wide eyes. 

"Come in, Vanessa!" He called out and she snapped out of her stupor yet still watched on as she walked inside his office tensely," What is it?" 

He didn't stop pounding into you, something that you loved about him. You disregarded the employee's presence, choosing to be embarrassed about the situation later on instead of at the moment because of your situation. 

"S-sir, there are..." She stopped when you moaned your boyfriend's name and stuttered once more," T-there are multiple people that have arrived early or on time for your appointments with them a-and you still haven't submitted your paperwork or new designs."

Luke chuckled and squeezed your neck slightly," Do you see the troubles you cost me, princess? You have me delayed on my work." 

You mumbled back a," Sorry Daddy," before arching your back as he tugged you closer to him, wrapping your legs around his waist and entering you from an angle that allowed him to go in deeper. You let your heels dig into the small of his back at which he groaned and bit his lip. You giggled and he pushed into you harder which made you moan.

He smirked and turned back to Vanessa who resorted in staring at whatever was so interesting on the tiled floor," I'll turn in the paperwork in half an hour. Delay the meetings until that time as well. That will be all, Vanessa."

She took that as her cue to leave so she turned and hurried back outside and into the elevator at which he chuckled at. He turned back to you as you were panting his name and clenching around his cock. Beads of sweat were cascading down your face and body as you continued moaning uncontrollably, the sensation of pleasure coursing through your body. 

Every time he thrusted into you, your breath was knocked out of your body. His hand around your neck restricted some of your airflow. Your hands were still behind your back and the belt was now digging into your skin with how you so desperately wanted to have your hands on your boyfriend. Your moans filled the whole room as his followed close behind yours. The thought of so many people watching you and Luke fuck as well as having Vanessa walk in on you two brought you closer to the edge. Every second of this sensual moment with your boyfriend had you in the clouds, wanting more and more of him.

"Always so beautiful, so perfect for Daddy, princess. If only you could see yourself. If I could, I'd have you like this every day." He praised you, a moan eliciting out of him as you clenched around him.

"D-daddy, I'm close!" You moaned, looking away from the sky and at your boyfriend who had his jaw clenched and his blonde hair matted against his face, his eyes blown wide open with lust and hunger for you. 

"Cum for me princess. Daddy wants to see you fall apart." He leaned down to suck a hickey onto your neck at which you moaned at

The way his eyes locked onto yours and how he pounded into you faster made you come undone. You came all over his large cock and laid back down on the desk, your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you arched your back. 

Your boyfriend followed closely in pursuit, his thrusts becoming short and not in rhythm as he came in spurts inside of you. You both panted, staying still until you both would come down from your highs. 

You were the first to break the silence after a few minutes," You have meetings, Lukey." You hummed, your voice a bit coarse from all your screaming 

He chuckled softly," You're always so worried for me, princess." Nonetheless, he slowly pulled out of you, smirking softly when he saw cum trailing down your legs.

"I just don't want you to lose your job because of me, love." You retorted, sitting up and smiling when he reached behind you to unbuckle his belt from around your wrists

"I can't lose my job if I'm so important here. Anyway, it's always you first, beautiful." He smiled as he rubbed your wrists soothingly, bringing them up to pepper them with soft kisses," You should have told me that it was hurting you, baby."

You giggled and shook your head," It didn't hurt, love. It felt more than amazing." He chuckled and leaned in to give you a soft kiss. You returned it with a smile, pulling away and looking at him fondly. 

He smiled and reached over to grab your lingerie, putting it back on you," Did you like my surprise, love?" You hummed as you reached around to strap your bra and he brought your panties up your legs

"I loved it." He grinned, kissing your cheek before taking your dress and putting it over your head. You smiled and tried to stand up to finish dressing yourself but you were too weak from the events that happened not even ten minutes ago.

Luke chuckled and picked you up in his arms, setting you back down on his desk," It's okay, princess. I can dress you. I'm almost done anyway." 

"I don't like being a bother, Luke." You sighed but smiled shyly as he helped you put your jacket on

"You're no bother for me, (y/n). You never have been and you never will be. When are you going to accept that I just love doing things for you?" He smiled softly, reaching down into one of his cabinets and taking out tissues to wipe the cum away

"Thank you, love." You murmured, looking up at the handsome man that you were so lucky to call yours

"Anything for you." He smiled, leaning down to give you another kiss before pulling away and putting on his clothes. 

You watched as he dressed himself, smiling softly and giggling whenever he would look over at you with a wink. He walked back to you and stood between your legs once more, both of you looking back at each other. You brought your hands up to brush back his unruly hair, a soft smile on your lips, loving the way how his soft hair felt through your fingers.

“Did you know that you’re so beautiful, (y/n)?” Luke smiled softly as he watched you

“Am I really?” Luke always reminded you that you were but you never seemed to believe him

“My beautiful girl.” Luke grinned and leaned in to kiss you once more. You giggled and wrapped your arms around his neck as you two kissed happily.

“You have to go back to work, Lukey.” You giggled as you both pulled away. You reached up to put your hair in a bun so that it didn’t seem as much of a mess that it had just moments before.

“I suppose I do.” Your boyfriend sighed,” Do you want to stay, princess? You can sit over there on that couch. I’ve only got a couple more hours until I finish work.” 

You smiled,” I’ll stay a little while longer but I have to go back home to prepare dinner.”

“The cooks can prepare dinner, baby.” He chuckled, shaking his head as he picked you up in his arms and carried you to the couch.

“I want to make you dinner though, love. I love doing things for you just as you do things for me.” You told him, looking up at him as he set you down on the couch.

“I know.” He hummed, leaning down to kiss your temple,” That’s why I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dead af


End file.
